


I Ain't Buying What You're Selling

by FluffyLux



Series: FluffyLux's Fluffiest Rock Fics [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Glam Metal, Guess Who's Back, Human AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rock Band AU, Sharing a Bed, back again, the definition of owo, they all have long luscious locks lmao, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLux/pseuds/FluffyLux
Summary: So their band is too broke for separate rooms. So what? It's just one of the many perks of being in a metal band.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: FluffyLux's Fluffiest Rock Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I Ain't Buying What You're Selling

**Author's Note:**

> please please please listen to I Ain't Buying What You're Selling by Steel Panther as you read this xD
> 
> Hi ok ok ok I'm back after like,,, half a year. This may seem similar to something I wrote and never finished a while back called I Wanna Rock but I honestly don't know if I'll ever finish that. I'm currently in college and on winter break at the moment. I don't really feel any emotional attachment to the previous story mentioned so I don't think I'll ever finish it. If anyone wants to take up the mantle for that story, have at it. But preferably know something about the 80s heavy/glam/hair metal scene first. But this story can be read as an AU for that other story, I guess. It takes the same set up and just ships different characters. Ok thanks for reading this. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and the title is from Steel Panther's newest album, Heavy Metal Rules. Go give it a listen, it's hilarious.

"We're not sharing a bed, Lucifer."

"But, Daniel, we have to. We can't just spend our whole band budget on getting separate rooms. There's four of us, we have to share. We don't have enough shit for gas, booking hotels, and other shit."

"And we're all tired. You don't see me complaining that I have to share a bed with Maze."

"I'm not complaining either." Maze wrapped an arm around Ella, causing her to almost fall over with a huff.

Maze scanned the card to the door and Ella immediately jumped on the bed closest to the door.

"We call dibs on this bed!"

Lucifer shot a playful smirk over to the only other guy in the room as he walked over to the bed nearest the window and plopped his belongings down. Dan watched silently as the vocalist shuffled through his things. 

Lucifer had his long, black curls up in a bun today. He said it was easier to manage rather than blowing it out every day and then dousing it in hairspray. Anyways, they weren't performing tonight, so why would it matter?

Well, for one, Dan thinks Lucifer's hair looks way better down. Everyone else wears their hair down every day. Every night Dan watches the rest of the band play from his drum riser. He watches as Ella shreds her guitar and as Maze kills it on her bass. 

He watches as Lucifer does his own thing, jumping around on stage like it's a party. Like it was the end of the world and they had the honor of holding the best party to end it on. Dan watches him every night so it's not even that big of a surprise that he's developed a crush on the taller guy.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hmm?" Dan hummed, raising his eyebrows as Lucifer giggled. God, he was like a child.

To be honest, they all were.

"You've been staring out the window for the past five minutes. Come on, we're going to bed, I'm exhausted."

Okay, maybe it was a good idea to go to sleep. 

Dan watched Lucifer crawl into the bed.

Maybe he had been staring, so what?

"Hurry up, dickheads." Maze yawned. Ella was somehow already asleep.

Dan followed Lucifer's actions and climbed into bed beside him as Maze flicked off the lights.

Dan felt self conscious beside the guy so he turned to face the window. He was built like a god! Who wouldn't be!

A few minutes later, Dan felt toned arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

Dan almost choked but no words came out of his mouth. He just rested his hands on Lucifer's.

He felt someone nuzzling into his hair. They had never been this close before.

"Daniel?" Lucifer whispered quietly.

"Yeah, man?" Dan answered back just as soft.

"I just wanted you to know, I think you are amazing, and I love you."

If Dan hadn't choked before, he most definitely did, now. He just sat there, trying to comprehend what had just been said.

"Really?"

Dan felt Lucifer almost laugh out loud. He probably would have if Ella and Maze weren't knocked out on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Daniel, I just felt you should know."

Lucifer moved his hands to hold Dan's. Dan's cheeks flushed red as Lucifer pressed a kiss to the back of his neck through his hair.

"Well, I think I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short ass shit
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated so please, tell me if you want more


End file.
